Teach Me!
by THE REAL HILDE
Summary: ^^ Zechsy-Pooh is a teacher! And guess what... His female students fall in love with the hottie. ^^ He is cute isnt he? Will Zechs fall in love too? With one of his students? Can Relena get her friends to think sanely? After all, he IS a teacher! And her
1. Teach Me!

Eh... Uhm... ^^ Ha this is a story about... Zechs as a teacher... ^^ And all his female students fall in love with him!  
Well except for Relena... o.o That would be weird... And its only Catherine Hilde and Dorothy because all of the  
other girls are too old to be at school! Do you think Zechs will fall for any of them too..? ^^ Tehe! I won't tell! ^^   
Ha okay so this is the part when I shut up and you read all the funny shapes that make sounds you read and um...   
Ah! What did I just say...?  
  
)First Day of School, Before Class(  
Catherine: Hilde! Dorothy! ::she ran over to the locker were Hilde was taking a few books out::  
Dorothy: Hi, Catherine! Hey, let me see your schedual.   
Hilde: ::closes the the locker door:: Dorothy, Relena and I all have the same first period class togeather.  
Catherine: Oh, wow! Look I have... Mr. Marquise?   
Dorothy: Yes, thats who we have!  
Hilde: You guys, this is going to be so much fun!  
Catherine: Speaking of... Where is Relena?  
Hilde: ::laughs:: Getting a head start in the school year,of course!  
Catherine: Huh? What do you mean?  
Dorothy: Meaning, shes already in our first period class, most likely studying for our speaches we have to give on  
what we did over the summer.  
  
)Relena(  
Relena: Since when do you have such an interest in teaching? And at an all girls school as well!  
Zechs: I was bored... Besides, its a great oppertunity to keep tabs on my little sister.  
Relena: Zechs-!  
Zechs: Ah. Mr. Marquese, if you don't mind.  
Relena: So, you don't plan on letting anybody know your my brother, Mr. Marquese?  
Zechs: Not a soul, Ms. Peacecraft. Now if you don't mind, could you please take your seat? The bell is getting  
ready to ring.  
Relena took a seat in the middle of the room and glared at her brother.  
Relena: You're going to enjoy this arent you?  
Zechs: Very much, yes.  
  
)First period(  
All the girls had taken their seats, and at first took no notice of their teacher.  
Dorothy: Sigh... Here we go again.  
Relena: Oh come on now Dorothy, school isn't that bad! ::smiles::  
Dorothy: ::sweatdrop:: She's serious ins't she?   
Hilde: Oh come on, Dorothy! You have to admit, this year will be th most fun!  
Dorothy: What makes this year so much better..?  
Hilde: Well lets see... We all have a class togeather! And plus we're seniors-  
Catherine: AND THE FIRST PERIOD TEACHER IS A GOD!  
All: What???  
Relena: Catherine, you're not serious...!  
Catherine: Just check out his increadably body...  
Hilde: Catherine he's a teacher!  
Catherine: ::whining:: But we're almost eighteen!  
Dorothy: Even if you're amost eighteen... Relena and I are closer, and isn't Hilde already?  
Hilde: Yes... Catherine your the youngest.  
Dorothy: So we will get to him first!  
Catherine: What??? Hey no fair! I saw him first!  
Hilde: ::laughs:: Catherine, Dorothy was just kidding.  
Catherine: Oh... Right I knew that..!  
Dorothy: Just because he does have an increadable body, doesn't mean we're all going to fall for him. It takes   
more than just brawn to win over Dorothy Catalonia!  
Hilde: I like his hair...  
Catherine: Ha! So you think hes sexy too!  
Relena: Oh God...  
Zechs: Ahem! Im sorry ladies, but if you dont mind, Id like to begin class now. Perhaps you could finish your   
conversation elsewere?  
Dorothy: //Okay! That got me! HIS VOICE IS SOOO SEXY!//  
Zechs: Uhm... So now I'm going to call role...  
Cathereine: ::whisper:: Ha! I saw that Dorothy!!  
Dorothy: What..?  
Catherine: So... You get turn on by sexy voices! So what did you see in Quatre anyway? I mean hes cute... Really  
cute! But you have a thing for voices..!  
Dorothy: Oh yeah? Well Trowa isnt exactly a temple!   
Catherine: Whaat?! Here!  
Zechs: Thank you Ms. Bloom. Hopefully it wont take five times for you to answer to most other questions.  
Catherine: ::blush:: Im so- sorry Mr. Marquese..!  
Dorothy: ::giggles::  
Zechs: Good. Ah... A Ms... Dorothy Catalonia?  
Dorothy: Hmm ::turns on her evil Dorothy charm:: Yes. I'm here. And I must say, I am very much lookin forward  
to taking... Your class for the year. ::smiles::  
Relena: Oh God... ::puts her head down on her desk::  
Hilde: ::smiles nervously and pats Relena on the head::  
Catherine: ::stares at Dorothy::   
Zechs: Ah... Thank you Ms. Catalonia  
Dorothy: Please. Just call me Dorothy  
Zechs: Well... Dorothy then.  
Catherine: YEA AND I'M JSUT CATHERINE!  
Zechs: Hi Catherine...  
Relena: ::banging her head on her desk quietly::  
Dorothy and Catherine just sit there and smile their cutest smiles at Zechs.   
Zechs: Okay... Umm... Ms. Hilde Schbeiker?  
Hilde: Huh? ::looks up:: Yes Im here..  
Zechs: ::looks up at her as well:: Did I pronounce that right?  
Their eyes met. Emerald green to an icey blue. They both stared, to what seemed like forever to Hilde.  
Hilde: //God his eyes are beutiful..!//  
Catherine and Dorothy stared from Hilde to Zechs, each transfixed on each others eyes.  
Dorothy: Ahem!!  
Zechs: Ah.. Right ::looks away and shakes his head:: Your last name?  
Hilde: ::blinks:: Oh.. Um... You said it right the first time.. ::smiles akwardly::   
Relena: Oh God this is embarrasing...  
Zechs: ::smiles a little to himself:: Uhm... Right, here. Ms. Relena Peacecraft?  
Relena endured his sexy body, his secy vice, and his sexy ice blue eyes.  
Relena: Here ::sighs::  
Relena looked over at her three friends. She shook her head and sighed as she watched Dorothy and Catherine  
sit there and smile at Zechs. Hilde wouldnt look up, because every time she did her eyes would always seem to  
meet with the beutiful icey blue ones. Relena noticed that Zechs seemed very uncomfortable under the constant  
gaze of the two star-struck girls. He didn't look up much eaither, Relena noticed. So Hilde and Zechs both had a  
thing for eyes...   
Relena: God is it ever going to be an interesting year...  
  
o.o Did you like? x.x Its so dumb I know... ^^ tehee Dorothy and her evil charm! ;-; Oh but Zechs is sexy! ^^; Ha...  
Okay... =/ Review please ^^ More soon! :p Later! 


	2. Eighteen

When I say soon I mean soon... ^^ teehe! So Zechs was nervous when he was paid soo much attention too by   
three teenage girls... How will he act when his alone with each of them at a time?! ^^ Teehe! By the way...  
So you know this isnt comepletely gross Zechs is like twenty ^^ So he's only two or three years older than them...  
x.x! Dont ask me how he bacame a teacher! ;-; Its just a story okay? I don't know!!! ^^ Aww but aint he cute?  
  
)After first period(  
Relena: Having fun?  
Zechs: FUN?! They wouldnt stop staring at me!  
Relena: ::smiles:: Aww, come on. They just think your cute!  
Zechs: They're my students!   
Relena: So what's a harmless crush?   
Zechs: I could get arrested for a harmless crush!  
Relena: Not unless.. Zechs are you blushing? Do you like one of them??  
Zechs: Youre right, Relena. Just crushes. Harmless.  
Relena: Youre blushing.  
Zechs: I'm not.  
Relena: Yes you are.  
Zechs: Dont you have to get to class of something, Relena?!  
Relena: Tehee! Hey and just so you know. One of the members of your fan club IS eighteen...  
Zechs: Out!  
  
)Second period, Gym(  
P.E. Teacher: Well, since you are all seniorsm you know how to fence. That is what we will be doing today.  
Dorothy: Heh heh heh..   
Girl: Uh oh..! Dorothy plus fencing equals ahh!  
Dorothy: ::blush:: I got carried away..   
P.E. Teacher: We will have an assistant coach in this class since it is so big. Class, I would like to introduce Mr.  
Marquise   
Dorothy: What...?  
Zechs: Hello. I recognise some of you from my first period class...  
P.E. Teacher: Please select your sparring parnters. Mr. Marquise since you have such excelent swordsmanship, I  
would like you to spar with one of this schools best.   
Zechs: Very well, who?  
P.E. Teacher: Dorothy Catalonia  
Zechs: Ah... I uh..  
Dorothy: //This is my chance to get him on the floor!// ::smiles at him sweetly::  
Zechs: Very well then...  
Dorothy actually did knock Zechs over. But not after some struggling, of course.  
Dorothy: //He's really good...// ::she smiled as she held the blade to his neck:: I win //koi//  
Zechs: ::smiles:: It would seem that way but...   
Zechs easily knocked her sword from her hand from his position on the floor. He stood up quickly, which   
startled her and she fell over. There positions had swithced.  
Zechs: You forgot to disarm me. Otherwise, outstanding perfomance, Dorothy. ::he held at his hand to her::  
Dorothy: //'Outstanding perfomannce, Dorothy.' He called me by my name! How I long to call him by his!//  
::she took his hand in hers and let him pull her up::  
Zechs: I win  
  
)Third Period, The Library(  
Catherine: I cant beleive we got assigned History home work on the first day of school!  
Catherine was in the library looking for books for research. She was so busy whining and complainging about   
homework. that she didnt even notice the guy of her dreams walk in.  
Catherine: Argh! I can't reach it! ::on her tippy toes trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves:: Damn  
it!   
She took a step back as she saw a hand reach up over her and take the book down with ease. This of course, put   
her right in the arms of the woner of the hand, Zechs.  
Catherine: Oh uhm! ::blushing:: Excuse me I-  
Zechs: Here. ::he put his arm around her to place the book in her arms::  
Catherine: Oh... Thank you... Mr. Marquise. // He even feels sexy!//  
Zechs:: ::takes a step back:: Catherine?  
Catherine: ::she turned hugging the book to herself, and look up at him:: Yes, Mr. Marquise? //Kiss me, damn it!//  
Zechs: I know your seventeen, but it doesnt mean you should cuss in a public library.  
Catherine: ::anime fall:: What makes you think Im seventeen?!  
Zechs: Well, you are seventeen, arent you?  
Catherine: Well... Yeah but...  
Zechs: ::smiles:: It was just my opinion, Catherine. If youd like, I could help you study for history.  
Catherine: //Kyaaa!! YES YOU CAN!// Oh.. Would you please? I mean If you dont mind. ::smiles::  
Zechs: No, I dont mind at all. I have an off period, and I was wondering what I would do to occupy my time.  
Catherine: //Pooh, and Dorothy only has two more months untill she is eighteen.//  
  
)Fourth Period, Conference Period(  
Zechs: //This isnt fun. Damn Relena just had to tell me didnt she!? Well atleast I know Catherine inst eighteen  
yet. That still leaves Dorothy and... Hilde. I have to find Hilde. Next period is... Lunch and study hall... I have an  
hour and a half to spend with Hilde if I can find her...//  
Relena: Thinkind too much?  
Zechs: Relena?? ::he looked up to see Relena standing in the doorway of his classroom smiling at him:: What   
are you doin here?  
Relena: Off period. Have I troubled your mind, brother?  
Zechs: What do you mean?  
Relena: I walked by the library last period.  
Zechs: Oh...  
Relena: Oh come on Zechs! Its perfectly normal for you to want to respond to them.   
Zechs: Since when did you become a counsler?  
Relena: So it is bothering you! One of them IS eighteen and you cant wait to find out who it is!  
Zechs: Atleast I dont have a boyfriend who trys to kill me all of the time.  
Relena: ::blushing:: Heero is not my boyfriend!   
Zechs: ::smirk:: I wonder how you know who Im talking about, dearest sister.  
Relena: It seems, dearest brother, that we are no match for one another. Anyway, they are just crushes. Ill try to   
talk some sense into my friends.  
Zechs: Okay, but try Catherine first.   
Relena: God youre that desperate for a girlfriend.  
Zechs: Well, do you want me to just turn away all your friends?  
Relena: No... I guess not... One of them should be happy.  
Zechs: So youre going to save me time, and tell me wich one is eighteen?  
Relena: Not on your life!  
Zechs: Arg! Relena you are such a little sister!  
Relena: Sayonora, Mi-chan! ::she smiled at him and ran out the door::  
Zechs: //Why do I want to find out so badly..?//  
  
)Fifth Period and Lunch(  
Hilde: And you dont seem to understand. A shame, you seemed an honest man.   
Hilde was sitting alone on the bench in the the schools garden listening to her CD palyer. She looked up when   
she felt someone sit next to her. She quickly lookd down again and turned off her CD player. It was Mr. Marquise.  
Hilde: Good afternoon, Mr. Marquise.  
Zechs: Beutifull... Breathtakingly beutiful...  
She looked up at him. He wasnt looking at her, he was looking at the trees, whos flowers were in bloom. She   
silently nodded, and looked down again. He looked down at her and smiled.  
Zechs: You sing very well.  
Hilde: Oh! I didnt know anyone wan listening... ::blushes:: //Could he have meant... That my singing was beutifull?  
The girls allways tell me I should try out for the chior, but Im too shy...//  
Zechs: Have you ever thought of trying out for the chior..?  
Hilde: ::she looked up at hime:: //Is he reading my mind or something???// No... I've been... too shy.  
Zechs: ::he looked down at her:: Thats a shame. You really are quite good.   
Hilde: Thats so nice of you...  
They sat there quietly for a while, enjoying eachothers presence. Zechs was dissapointed. Hilde kept looking   
down, and he could look at her eyes.   
Zechs: Hilde? Can I ask you something?  
Hilde looked up at him, wich was indeed a very bad choice, since she froze every time their eyes met. Zechs of   
course, seized this opertunity to lock emerald to ice blue.  
Hilde: Y-yes, go ahead.  
Zechs: Do you... Are you... Hmm I dont know how to word the question.  
He looked at her thoughtfully, and smiled.  
Hilde: //His eyes... Look away Hilde! You cant love you teacher!!!//  
Hilde finally managed to break the spell, though she did it reluctantly. Zechs frowned as he saw her look down   
again.  
Zechs: //Perhaps she isnt interested? Ah, well I have to ask her a question anyway, so its good that Im here.//   
Have you any relitives that go by the name Lucretzia?   
Hilde: Nope... ::she smiled at him:: Im sorry. //Hn. Im not going to let him get to me!//  
Zechs: //She is very pretty when she smiles... Gah! Zechs remember, she isnt interested! And there is still Dorothy..  
// ::he smiled back at her:: You remind me of someone I know. Your hair is almost the same, only longer.  
No one had ever pointed out her hair length. She had trid growing it for the past year or so, but no one had noticed,  
or ever said anything.  
Zechs: Perhaps I should suggest your hairstyle to her?  
Hilde: Really? Do you like it? I did have it short but I thought long hair might be a nice change...  
Zechs: It looks very nice...   
Zechs couldnt look at her anymore. He found himself blushing.  
Zechs: //Do I like her because she reminds me of Noin..?// Hilde I have one more question.  
Hilde: Oh okay. Thats fine, go ahead.  
She was looking up at him, twirling her hair in her fingers, obviously please with his compliment. He found this  
very cute.  
Zechs: Hilde, how old are you...?  
Hilde: Eighteen  
  
^^ Aww! Arent the scenes with Zechs and the girls cute? So he figured out wich one is eighteen... XD What will  
he do next? :p Mwahahaha. ^^ I wuv Mi-chan! Isnt that a cute name for Zechs?:D 


End file.
